Beauty & The Beast
by this is the real me
Summary: Hinata & Gaara are pressured into an arranged marriage.They barely know each other. Will there marriage be make or break? How will Hinata's amnesia affect their marriage? PLEASE R


**Beauty &The Beast**

When her eyes opened abruptly, Hinata found herself feeling dizzy. The world around her spun in different directions as she pushed herself up. Judging from the odd stink all and the silent environment, Hinata guessed she was in a hospital. What she was doing there...was a different story. How did she get there? The dark blued haired kunoichi blinked when she saw movement next to her. She turned her head and for the first time noticed that there was someone else in the room. But, it was the person that shocked Hinata. And she saw a young with crimson reded hair with big bright blue eyes. At the top of his forehead it said love in Kanji

What was Gaara- kazekage of the Sand doing here? Why he was even allowed to set foot in the village? He was that cold-hearted blood loving bastard didn't they attack Konoha just awhile ago? Did the alliance between the two villages already improvement? As the world seemed to spin even more, Hinata inhaled deeply and tried to calm her nerves.

"You're awake?" asked a deep male voice. Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin and give the impression of being at him again. His blue eyes were staring directly at her head. A deep look of concern and pity was present on his face. For the first time, Hinata realized that Gaara looked different. His features were more mature, older and somewhat a lot wiser and seemed cuter than before?

_-FLASHBACK-_

She stood at the edge of the green leafy woods her feet on the lush green grass, the cool shade of the trees blocked out the intense heat of the sun. If you followed the grass, it eventually faded into the white sand and into the great desert before her. She hesitated, for as soon as she stepped foot on the sand it would be the start of a new life, she would no longer be a Konoha ninja. This was a new beginning, a new start in a village that didn't know her faults, her blemish, and her failures; this was a start of something new something scary but amazing something which was un-explainable. She could feel it but couldn't explain it.

A young man with long silky brown hair with big pearl eyes, shouted very deafeningly

"Hinata!" Neji yelled up ahead. "Please keep up with us."

Hinata's head flew up as she spotted Neji up ahead standing in the sand in the punishing heat of the sun, Shikamaru stood next to him. She blushed slightly knowing she was holding them.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry N-Neji San".Hinata began then shut her mouth cursing herself for stuttering like that again.

"Relax Hinata." Shikamaru replied as he stood there in front of her hands in his pockets eyes half closed looking at her. "I know your having second thoughts that as soon as you step foot on the sand that you can't go back and you know that's the truth. So calm down and take a chill pill dude."

"Yes that's exactly what my thoughts are." Hinata agreed.

"Sunagakure is a beautiful village, you'll like it."

Hinata smiled at him. "You're just saying tha' because someone you love lives there". They both laughed.

Shikamaru's POV (Secretly) :

If only she knew how much I love HER. She wouldn't say Temair's name like it was some kind of a joke. When you call on me when I hear you breathe I swear I can fly.  
I should have confessed my love right now but I know it would hurt you more then it's hurting me. Now Gaara is all yours I hope he treats you the way you should get treated right.  
-END OF POV- 

She had no say in the matter. This marriage was being force on her. Her Father, whom she never held much love or affection for her since her Mother died, had jumped at the prospect of marrying her off. Sighing, she really couldn't culpability him, as she was of little to no use to him she wasn't as strong as Neji and as powerful as her sister but she was smart and very caring. What hurt a most was that Kurenai, her former Sensei, was the one who suggested that Hinata be the one given in marriage. Her Father was very excited about he's daughter marrying a closely connected to another powerful village and to one of the most elite families. It didn't matter that Sunagakure and Konohagakure were still relatively wary of each other; all that mattered was the prestige and power that union would bring to both villages, and both families in to concord and peace

"Hinata, you're wadding and padding behind again." Neji snapped from ahead of her.

"S-S-Sorry N-N-Neji." Hinata said as she increased her speed a little bit.

"Do you need a moment of rest?" Neji asked.

-2 WEEKS BEFORE-

"I'm very sorry Kazekage-sama but the decision has been made."

Gaara looked the Suna elder straight in the eye, his tone level, expression nonexistent, "When was this arrangement put into place?" He inquired in his soft, but very deadly voice.

The elder shook her head slowly, "Long before you were born I'm afraid."

"But this isn't fair!" a young lady with blonde hair and bright blue eyes shouted, banging her fist on her younger brother's desk

"Gaara had no say in the matter!"

"This is really not fair you're telling me that the ruler of this village is not choosing who his spending his life time with? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"But he did. He was given until his eighteenth birthday to find a woman he would feel comfortable calling his wife. If he couldn't then we would commence the arranged engagement. The life of a ninja can be so short, even someone like the Kazekage can be killed. We can't wait for an heir forever."

"But an arranged marriage? That's so prehistoric this is disgusting! It-" The young Kazekage raised his hand slowly, silencing his sister before she could raise her voice any louder, "I guess I have no choice. It probably would have come down to this anyways, finding a wife is the last thing on my mind." His voice sounded somewhat hopeless as the statement passed his lips.

"Very well." The elder said, her tone displaying her clear satisfaction and relief at how well the discussion had gone over, "I'll report to the other elders and tell them the news."

"Just one more question!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs, stopping the elder at the door.

"What's the problem now?" he said looking straight at her eyes

"Who is my brother going to get arranged married to?" she said exasperated at this whole problem

he smiled in a sympathetically way, his wrinkled face scrunching, "Why the beautiful and caring Hyuuga heiress Hinata of course."

- 

Hinata really didn't need a break but if it slowed down their arrival she would take it. So the three of them took cover. Behind a soft green tree, Shikamaru's was on his back hands behind head staring up at the wisps of clouds in the sky above. Today she didn't notice how beautiful the sky was the breeze is simply beautiful and very gentle

"Do…y-y-you think he will prove reasonable and loveable? Hinata finally asked. I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable around him. I hear he's changed but I know history will can always repeat itself". Neji stood the nearby area for impending danger, and Hinata sat down cross legged staring at the sand and thinking how will she talk to her "new husband to be"

"Hinata do you really want to know my opinion? If you mean does he have a heart and he's going to be the perfect husband, I think not." Neji said in a cool, calm and careful voice. "I hope you're not foolish enough to think you'll find love in this arrangement 99.9% of arranged marriages don't really work."

"Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance" Shikamaru commented dryly gazing at his love of his life get married to another heartless, cold blooded man.

Hinata bowl a disapproving look at her cousin. "As if I have any love in me to give. I just wanted your opinion on the man not his personality."

"I hardly know him but from what I heard his not the same." Neji said with a shake of his head.

"Actions speak louder than words" Hinata gazed at her cousin with controverter look; "He is a good man Hinata, that's all you need to know." Shikamaru's interrupted trying to make her less scared of him  
silences no one spoke not a word they rested for another couple of minutes and started to go out again this was very hard for Hinata. 

-AT THE SUNA-

Gaara watched as servants rushed around the house, busily preparing for the arrival of the Hyuuga heiress.  
_My new wife…_

The word that felt like acid burning on his tongue seemed even more cutting in his thoughts. He blocked his eyes, head tilted down, lips parted ever so slightly in a sigh. He was aware this marriage was to make the "Five Great Shinobi _Nation" _peace. But he just didn't feel ready to spend his life with someone else. He'd seen four, five times in his life someone who speech impediment every time and who is TOO kind to everyone.

His emotions were still unbalanced, though the people of Suna now accepted him as an individual and appreciated him as their leader; these feelings were far from that of affection, something Gaara had never experienced. Companionship in Naruto-Kun and his siblings, maybe even something more from them, but he never failed to notice how nervous others got when they thought that he was going to lose his temper; how scared and nervous he gets.  
_They think I'm like a lion tied to a tree with a piece of fraying thread, just waiting for me to finally snap.  
_  
Gaara had come to accept the fact that no one could ever completely trust him with his temper, and with his behaviour from the past, it was something he understood. But just because he knew why people still cowered when he glanced in their direction, doesn't make it hurt any less.

"You have someone in your life that you honour and revere so much that every hurt on them is inflicted on you as well. And the closer they are to you, the greater the pain" he kept saying that to himself silently and peaceful  
The Kazekage was never one for self compassion but he wanted the looks to stop because deep down it was hurting him more than people thought it would.

Kankuro came and clapped a hand on his back, grinning, "So, ready for married life little brother? Better you than me."

."You bastard!" She growled, "Don't try to scare him, they're not even going to be married for another year or so, stop with this madness or seriously I'll get very mad"

Kankuro was touching his fingers to his hair. When he pulled away they were stained crimson, "Ow…yeah but don't they have to share a room do they because that's just very cruel to put people who don't know each other in the same room?"

"Haven't you been listening you un-educated bastard? Gaara and the Hyuuga heiress are going to have their own rooms. You can't just stick two people who barely know each other in a room together, that's pitiless"

Well it's not like Gaara sleeps anyways he's Insomniac…" Kankuro mumbled. She turned on him and look angrily "So? He still needs his own space! We have plenty of rooms here; it's not like space is an issue!" she snapped at him.

" Shhh is it your time of the mouth or something? Moody?" Kankuro rubbed his soft black hair. His sister gazed at him not finding anything funny. She was very aggravated and irritated tha' her own little brother will be on an un-comfortable zone for the months until he gets to know his "new wife".

"Next the elders will want a new born baby or something else? How long will Gaara keep this up? He might as well tell them elders to stay away from this love life simple."

Temari _'hmphed' _and stomped off down great big hallway, full of life with creamy and mahogany coloured. Ever part was shaped to the finest shape. Tamari stormed off making sure each servant was doing what they were supposed to so that the manor would be presentable and clean. She came back to see how her younger brother is doing, "What is it?" Gaara finally asked.

"The more I think about this union you have to enter into the more I worry it isn't right." Temari snapped.

"I don't have a say in the matter." Gaara replied.

"You're the leader; the Kazekage." Temari said in frustration.

"I am well aware of who I am." Gaara replied in a low voice, he made eye contact once more with Temari and watched her shift uncomfortable under his gaze. "I also am aware of the responsibility that comes with my title. One of which is strengthening alliances among other villages."

"You don't have to be forced into this." Temari began.

"Then who will take my place?" Gaara asked. "Yourself or maybe Kankuro?"

Temari was silent as she turned away from Gaara and looked out the window once more.

"I can handle my personal life just fine." Gaara said firmly. There weren't much of things to say to change his mind.  
"What greater thing is there, but for two human souls to feel that they are joined for life – to strengthen each other in all labours, to rest on each other in all sorrow, to minister to ea ch other in all pain? You can't have that with someone you barely know." Temari penniless off uncertainly her voice unsteadiness.  
Gaara raised his bright blue eyes to his sister's once more. Temari was always fluent with words, but never had he heard her speak with such feeling in her voice such yearning as if she spoke of herself.

"Love? Is that what you speak of?" Gaara moved his chair slightly back and looked out the window.

"Gaara." Temari began again.

There was a long silently between them two until Gaara soft voice came through  
He raised his hand for silence. "When did you become so romantic? It's not like that in the real world. I know my fate; I know how my life will play out. No woman would marry me of her own free will. And love, well who could ever love a monster like me?" Temari looked away, a brief moment of guilt showing on her face before she hid it. He knew she was thinking of their childhood, where Gaara was left alone to fend for himself, and she and Kankuro were loved and cared for. A childhood where she had feared Gaara and had once called him a monster when she thought he wasn't listening.  
It was like history was coming back to her when she least wanted it, everything seemed to stop and everything emotion seem to fail apart ever second. "can you stop doing this to me, I know what I did in the past can we please forget it right now."  
Temari replied in irritation at feeling guilty for something that was in the past and best to be forgotten as tears came down her eyes for all those bad memories she shared with Gaara and how much she's amazed he actually speaks to her after all those years, they still got the feeling. 

"If you are at ease that is all that matters. She said as she walked away feeling upset with everything that just happened.

"anyway she arrives later today."

"You will be there to greet her?" Gaara replied in a low soft tone. Yes, I will greet her she's my future sister-in law why not?" Temari said in a cynical tone her as she rolled her eyes to her left. "The question is, are you ready for her?"

**Review or you will never hear from me again ****... EVER!**


End file.
